


Blood Magick

by Written_prose_things



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24120721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Written_prose_things/pseuds/Written_prose_things
Summary: Simon and Baz find out the Simon is the Mage's son. It brings them grief, the kind Baz had assumed they wouldn't feel again.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Blood Magick

Baz tried to follow Simon as he ran up the stairs, into their attic. When Baz reached the attic, Simon was tearing through the old boxes.

He was mumbling to himself, “It has to be here. We kept it. We kept it here.”

He turns around, and Baz sees how torn Simon is, his eyes are red-rimmed, and tear-tracks sharply contrast with his face.

He asks, “We’ve kept it, haven’t we?”

Baz doesn’t want to give Simon hope, “I don’t know, love.”

Simon is almost blubbering, “B-But, I wanted to keep it. And you-you said we would have it for safekeeping.”

Baz sighed. He walked over and crouched down to Simon’s level, “But I don’t know if it’s still here Darling.”

Simon wiped his eyes, “Baz, I need it. I need to know why it didn’t work. You believe me, don't you?”

Baz cupped Simon’s face and ran a thumb along his cheekbones. Every time he thought that their adventures were over, they’d face a new bump in the road. They were older now; not grey-hair and weak-back old, but it was an age neither of them thought they would see.

Baz didn't believe what Simon had said, but that was because he didn't want his family associating with the Mage any more than they had to. If true, the events of the morning would hurt both of them all the more.

\----

Earlier that day 

_Finally getting a long weekend to themselves, the couple had decided to go to the club for a lunch, where they met Baz’s distant cousin, Aubrey Rookwood. She had been staying in the Middle East to “connect” to her heritage and learnt the art of tarot reading and palmistry._

_Although the Old Families valued such arts, no one truly believed Aubrey had mastered these talents. So, when she came up to the couple with her newly acquired crystal ball, Baz had simply been weary. By the end of the lunch, his mood had completely shifted._

_When Aubrey approached the couple, Simon had patted Baz’s thigh comfortingly before he shifted his attention to Aubrey. Simon was usually kind to everyone who approached him and would lend an ear to whatever they had to say._

_Baz usually didn't care for anyone, but Aubrey’s personality exacerbated the issue. She was always optimistic, which made Baz baulk._

_“Hey, guys.” She smiled._

_“Hey Aubrey, how are you?” Simon asked politely._

_She sat her crystal ball on the table and began to wave her ringed hands over it. Her instrument of magick was a set of three rings._

_As she waved her hands over the crystal ball, she spoke to Simon, “You know I learnt a new spell, which tells you a person’s ancestors, and I know you don’t know anything about yours, so why don’t we try it?”_

_Simon was clearly very uncomfortable with the idea, and he tried to say it, “Aubrey, I- I don’t think that it’s a good idea-”_

_But just then the mist within the ball cleared and Simon and Aubrey saw someone in it._

_“Si, I’m sorry. I didn’t know-” Aubrey tried to say, but Simon suddenly got up and stormed away from their table on the patio and inside the building._

_Shooting Aubrey a frown, Baz followed Simon. Aubrey as ran behind him. Baz saw Simon disappear into a supply closet in a lobby, he tried to open the door, but Simon had latched it from the inside._

_“Love, come out. Talk to me, Simon.” Baz tried to reason, but Simon gave no response._

_Aubrey caught up to the couple and whispered at Baz, “I’m so sorry. I really had no idea that the crystal ball would reveal him, I thought it would be a pair of normal-”_

_Baz hadn’t been able to see who Aubrey was talking about, but that was beside the point._

_“Aubrey, do us all a favour and shut up. I don’t care who you thought it was going to be. Even if it was a pair of Normals, you had no right to show Simon that without asking him, and definitely not in front of the entire club.”_

_Aubrey looked truly apologetic as she said, “I’m sorry Baz, I never meant for this to happen.”_

_Baz pinched the bridge of his nose and replied, “Fine. Alright. Just go now, Aubrey, you can’t fix anything now.”_

_Aubrey pursed her lips and turned away. Over the next 15 minutes, Baz tried to get Simon out of the closet, but he was unsuccessful._

_Baz knew that when Simon was in such a mood, the only way out of this was to let him come out on his own. After a few moments of silence, Simon made his way out of the supply closet, his eyes were red and his face was streaked with tears. Baz tried to smile at him, but Simon didn’t return the smile._

_Baz held out his arms to Simon, who folded himself neatly into Baz. Baz whispered, “What did she show you, love?”_

_Simon sniffled before answering, “T-the crystal ball showed me the Mage, Baz. It showed me, my father.”_

_Baz hugged Simon closer to his chest, “Simon we don’t know that.”_

_Simon hiccupped before answering, “Baz, I know it. I was like the feeling we got from the crucible. I felt it in my chest when the ball showed me the Mage’s face.”_

_Baz wanted to ask so many questions but Simon beat him to it, “Then why didn’t my magick work Baz?”_

_Baz shook his head, “I don’t know Simon.”_

_Simon grew frantic as he through these things through, “I had his father’s wand, Baz. That's my grandfather’s wand. Why didn’t it work?”_

_Simon got up frantically and pulled Baz up along with himself, “We have to go.”_

_Baz didn’t ask any questions as the pair made their way out of the club, into the parking lot. Simon pulled out the car and sped off into the direction of their house._

_Simon’s tears didn’t dry as they weaved their way through the London traffic._

\-----

Now they were here. Simon was crying into Baz’s shoulder over the Mage. Baz hated the man with every fibre of his being. The Mage had used Simon as his plaything for years and even now, he ruined Simon from beyond the grave.

Simon had pulled himself out of Baz’s grip and started rummaging through the trunks and boxes in the attic when Baz spoke up, “Love, are you sure you want to look for it?”

Simon replied shakily, “I want to know why it didn’t work. I need to find it.”

Baz sighed, “The wand isn’t going to tell you why it doesn’t work for you, Simon.”

Simon nodded, “Of course I know that Baz. But, my magick is good now. It should work now, right?”

Simon's magick had slowly returned to him over the years. Although it was weak, Simon could only cast wishful spells; Spells which had no words. He never needed nor wanted to get an instrument as he had grown used to the ways of the Normals, and the legal process to get a new one, especially with his history would have been too lengthy. Even then, as folklore suggested, an acquired wand wouldn't have the power that an ancestral one would hold.

Baz shrugged again. He felt like useless as Simon moved around the attic, looking for his old stuff.

He considered the irony of the situation, twenty years ago, when Simon had left Watford, Baz had stored all his magickal things in case they were ever needed again, while Simon had been wanting to throw it all away. Today, Simon was running around the attic, frantically searching for the wand while Baz was unwilling to find it.

When Simon found his box of school things, he opened it reverently, treating the wand in it with great caution.

His turned around, and Baz saw his eyes ablaze with determination. For a moment Baz was genuinely scared that Simon would go off, but he shrugged the irrational fear off.

“I can try one of the easy ones. Stuff the minotaur taught in the first year.” Simon said more to himself than Baz. He rolled his shoulders and squared up before picking up a button from another box and placing on the floor in front of his feet.

Simon closed his eyes and concentrated, He pointed the wand at the button. Baz tried unsuccessfully to find faults in Simon’s posture and technique.

When Simon opened his eyes, at first, they were full of hope, expecting something great. But the emotion was quickly replaced by hurt, despair and then sadness.

Simon turned his teary eyes to Baz, “Why didn’t anything happen? Did I do something wrong? Was my technique okay?”

Baz grimaced and got up. He hugged Simon and continued, “Everything looked fine on your end love.”

Simon’s hiccupping sobs returned, “Why? Why isn’t this working? This should work. This is blood magick.”

Simon rested his entire weight on Baz as he sobbed. Baz lowered them both to their knees. He shuffled around so that Simon’s nose was pressed to his neck, hoping it would calm him down, “I don’t know darling, I don’t know why it won’t work.”

**Author's Note:**

> [LEaVe a pROmpT](https://written-prose-things.tumblr.com/)


End file.
